Don't Push me Away (Malec)
by CaothicTinyPaws
Summary: Las imágenes llenaban la cabeza del brujo, mientras sus ojos se nublaban. Alexander lo había engañado. Escrito por CaothicTinyPaws y ClaryNotFairchild de Tumblr
1. 1

Cuando Magnus entró al loft, dejó las bolsas que había traído de Takki's sobre la mesa. Claro que hubiera sido mucho más fácil simplemente hacer aparecer la comida sobre la mesa en el momento que Alec se lo pidiera, pero el chico lo necesitaba fuera, le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe proveniente de su habitación seguido de un sonido que él conocía a la perfección, Alexander. Magnus subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que tal vez se debía a la sorpresa. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro mientras se disponía a bajar de nuevo las escaleras, pero algo lo detuvo. Un gruñido, nada propio de Alexander, se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Había alguien más en su habitación.

El corazón del brujo bombeó sangre a toda velocidad haciendo que subiera rápidamente el corto tramo de escaleras que había bajado y abriera la puerta. Un dolor punzante se hizo presente en el pecho de Magnus, mientras su mirada recorría la desordenada habitación.

Allí se encontraba el ojiazul, sonrojado y acorralado contra una de las paredes del cuarto que compartían. Su vista rápidamente se nubló al posarse sobre las piernas de Alexander, _de su Alexander_. Estas se encontraban envueltas en la cintura del hombre que besaba lentamente su mandíbula, el desconocido volteó hacia la puerta y, cuando su mirada se clavó en los ojos gatunos del brujo, ahora completamente cristalizados, este rió, posando sus delicadas y pálidas manos sobre el rostro del nefilim.

Una rabia incontrolable surgió de sus alargados dedos, en forma de halo azul, que salió disparada como un rayo en dirección a ese hombre que odiaría por el resto de su eterna vida. Pero para la sorpresa del brujo, toda la magia rebotó como si hubiera un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos. Su alma terminó de caerse a sus pies.

Alec, como si hubiera escuchado un ruido agudo, soltó sus piernas del muchacho y cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos con las manos. Un momento más tarde abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados con fuerza y lo miró. Lo miró, y su mirada lo atravesó como si de una flecha se tratara.

La azul mirada de Alexander expresaba confusión, trazando el recorrido entre el hombre frente a él y Magnus. Cuando esta se detuvo en el par de ojos gatunos que se encontraban fijos en él, los encontró llenos de dolor, y cuando estos se apartaron decepcionados, el nefilim soltó un grito ahogado.

Magnus dirigió su cabeza hacia el otro hombre, que no hacía más que reírse burlonamente, fulminándolo con la mirada, el brujo lo reconoció como un miembro de la corte noseelie, Sieran, con sus ojos castaños, y cabello negro. Dirigió su mirada hacia Alexander, él se encontraba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

El brujo elevó ambas manos y, dejándose llevar por el dolor que la situación le provocaba, arremetió contra el pecho del caballero hada, haciéndo que esta cayera de bruces, alejándose de Alexander.

Sieran se levantó rápidamente del suelo,mirando a los dos chicos con sorna, se levantó orgulloso, con la cabeza en alto, y le plantó un beso a Alec antes de irse, sin recibir respuesta de este, que lo apartó de un manotazo.

El hada le guiñó el ojo al brujo, yéndose por las escaleras.


	2. 2

El hada cerró la puerta del loft con fuerza, dejando atrás a un confundido Alexander sentado en el suelo. Magnus tomó al nefilim del brazo y lo levantó bruscamente. Los desorientados ojos azules se clavaron en el brujo, mientras Alexander murmuraba algo ininteligible.  
Magnus, aún tomándolo del brazo, lo hizo bajar por las escaleras, llevándolo hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Alec lo miró, sus ojos expresaban dolor cuando, con tono frío, comenzó a hablarle.  
-Quiero que te largues de mi casa.- dijo entre dientes, apretándole el brazo hasta casi cortarle la circulación.  
-No, Magnus, por favor, no me eches. Déjame quedarme contigo, necesito explicarte lo que sucedió…-suplicó, arrodillándose y abrazando las piernas del dolido brujo.  
Magnus lo empujó a la acera, haciendo que el nefilim lo soltara, derrotado. Luego entró a su casa con una mueca de asco y sus ojos desprendiendo desprecio.  
Siempre había creído que Alec era la persona más leal que jamás había conocido. La fidelidad que les tenía a su familia, a Jace, a Izzy, incluso a Clary... Pero claro, todos ellos eran nefilim, y él… sólo un subterráneo. ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que para Alexander podría ser diferente?  
Todos esos momentos en los que se habían besado frente a todos, a pesar de que la clave podría apartarlo y despreciarlo; en los que Alec, le dijo que le amaba más que a nadie; en los que se había puesto tan adorablemente celoso por el pasado de Magnus; aquella ocasiónen la que tuvieron su primera discusión a causa de que el cazador de sombras no quería que lo viera envejecer… esos momentos que guardaría consigo le habían dado la esperanza de que Alexander era el amor de su vida, pero al parecer el brujo era fácilmente reemplazable.  
Magnus se sentía tan tonto y tan quebrado por dentro.  
\- Si vuelves siquiera a mirar la puerta de mi casa, te rostizaré con estas hermosas manos que perdiste por engañarme.- Exclamó mirando sus uñas. Luego se dió la vuelta y chasqueó los dedos para cerrarla de un portazo, dejando al nefilim tirado afuera.

\- Alec, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Izzy con un tono de voz desesperado, tomando a su hermano de la camiseta, mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.  
\- Magnus…-murmuraba una y otra vez, entre medio de sollozos.  
-¿Magnus?¿Qué te ha hecho el brujo?- intervino Jace, que venía caminando hacia ellos, mientras saboreaba una roja manzana.  
\- No él, yo…- sacó su cara del ahora mojado hombro de Isabelle. Tenía los ojos rojos y surcos de lágrimas marcados en las mejillas. Se veía totalmente destrozado.  
Isabelle lo tomó de los hombros, llevándolo a su habitación. Las familiares paredes negras, le recordaron al oscuro cabello del hada, haciendo que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos nuevamente. Izzy lo tomó de las mejillas, limpiandolas.  
-¿Qué sucedió, Alexander?- La voz de su hermana sonaba distante y alarmada.  
-Yo… estaba en el loft, preparando una sorpresa para Magnus. Él había ido a buscar comida, y yo estaba sólo. Luego escuché un ruido, una voz llamando mi nombre, como una sirena llamando a un náufrago.  
La puerta se abrió, dejándo ver la dorada cabellera que se encontraba detrás de ella.  
\- Isabelle, nunca me dejes afuera cuando se trate de mi parabatai.- la regañó jadeando levemente, con el picaporte aún entre sus manos.  
\- Jace, a tí no se te puede dejar afuera de nada, no importa de lo que se trate. Sólo que quería un momento de hermano-hermana.- Respondió señalándose a sí misma y a Alec.  
Jace llevó la mano izquierda a su pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que no soy su hermano?- cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama junto a los Lightwood, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso.  
\- Ya, ya, no quise decir eso.- Finalizó Isabelle retirando el cabello que había caído sobre sus oscuros ojos. Resultaba extraño que, aún siendo hermanos, ambos tuviesen un color de iris tan distinto.- Ahora, la cosa es sobre Alec. Sigue.- Volteó la cabeza para ver al ojiazul.- ¿Qué fue eso tan terrible que pasó?  
\- Bueno, le contaba a Izzy que estaba en casa de Magnus, -Comenzó nuevamente él, con la voz un poco más nítida.- preparando una sorpresa para él. Estaba sólo allí, y escuché a alguien que me llamaba. Pero no era como si alguien quisiera captar mi atención, sonaba más como a un encanto, un hechizo. Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho más… sólo sé que estaba rodeando a un hombre, pero que no era Magnus. Y, yo… yo…- volvió a esconderse en los ropajes de su hermana, para llorar desconsoladamente.  
Isabelle y Jace intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Nunca lo habían visto así… Él siempre había sido el hermano mayor sobreprotector, el fuerte, el que siempre sabía guardar sus emociones para sí mismo. Y de un momento a otro, aparecía corriendo con la cara tapada y los ojos rebosando lágrimas.  
Jace se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente hasta las puertas del Instituto a paso apresurado, pero antes de poder salir escuchó un repiqueteo de tacones detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una alterada Isabelle, con los cabellos desordenados, y la remera mojada de las lágrimas de su hermano.  
\- Vas a hablar con Magnus- dijo ella con completa seguridad.- Voy contigo.- Agarró una chaqueta que estaba cerca de allí y se la colocó.  
\- ¿Pero y Alec? No puedes dejarlo solo.  
\- Jace.- Lo miró fijamente, sus oscuros ojos diciéndolo todo.  
Él lo pensó un poco, poniendo mala cara y luego pensó en Magnus, dándose cuenta de que el brujo se rehusaría a hablar si Isabelle lo acompañaba.  
Asintió a regañadientes y salieron ambos, dejando a Alec solo en su habitación.

El frío viento de otoño chocaba contra la piel de los muchachos mientras caminaban rápidamente por las amplias calles de Brooklyn.


End file.
